


The Violet Hour - (Lyrics)

by LadyPrincePyro



Series: Jumbled Thoughts, Tied With String - (Original Poetry) [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Original Poetry - Freeform, Poetry, Writing to Music, lyrics, original lyrics, the civil wars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 20:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12284196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyPrincePyro/pseuds/LadyPrincePyro
Summary: Sometimes I write lyrics. Often happens when I'm listening to lovely instrumentals. This one is for "The Violet Hour" by the Civil Wars, a very nice piece I studied to occasionally.





	The Violet Hour - (Lyrics)

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes I write lyrics. Often happens when I'm listening to lovely instrumentals. This one is for "The Violet Hour" by the Civil Wars, a very nice piece I studied to occasionally.

**The Violet Hour - (Lyrics)**

 

Empty hills

Lonesome sky

It's the last scene that I

Will paint on the backs of these

Frozen eyes

 

Echo song

Aching breeze

Never did I suspect that these

Were my last sighs up through

The trees

 

But love, you were just steps behind, 

And you were always kind

To follow my endless path

 

And love, often I thought of you

Eyes so true, matching this landscape's hue

Leading your prints to my last.

  
  


Silent stones

Gentle stream

These are the stories I mean

To give you to lay your head on

When you sleep

 

Oh love, you were just steps behind, 

And you were always kind

To follow my endless path

 

But love, often I wished for you

To look up and see it was blue

Those cold stars cried for you.

 

They cried for you

 

You cried for me

 

But they cried for you

 

And so did I

 

Empty hills

Lonesome sky

It's the last scene that I

Will paint on the backs of these

Frozen eyes

 


End file.
